The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing compounds of formula (I):
                wherein all variables are as defined hereinbelow.or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, solvate or physiologically functional derivative thereof.        
Compounds of formula (I), pharmaceutical formulations containing the same, therapeutic uses thereof and processes for their preparation are described in PCT Application No. PCT/US03/24272, filed 4 Aug. 2003, to GlaxoSmithKline.